


Rainbow

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble from Jim's POV on how Blair has changed his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow

## Rainbow

by Ami

Jim and Blair are currently boinking their asses off (literally) in Alyjude's basement. I'm trying to finagle a key out of her, but either way, I make no money.

This is my first drabble, and for those of you who wonder, it *is* exactly 100 words -- not including the title.

* * *

Rainbow 

Before Blair Sandburg came into my life, my world was drab and gray. I had few friends, fewer lovers, and almost no happiness. Now my world is red and brown, the color of the highlights in his hair. And blue, the color of his eyes that look at me with happiness when he's helped me use my senses. These senses that brought him to me. Yellow is the color of the sunshine in his smile. The sunshine that never comes to Cascade is now inside of him, everyday. He is my world. He is my love. He is my rainbow. 

**THE END**

* * *

End Rainbow by Ami: SciFiCatGirl18@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
